Saiko hates critics Until he loves them
by mangachiaki
Summary: Mashiro is an overly-proud fanfiction writer who's obsessed with his classmate Miho Azuki. But when he gets a crippling review from another writer, he doesn't know what to do. Eventual Saiko/Takagi, (eventual lemons?), mild MashiroxAzuki in the beginning.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Mashiro tapped his pen against the desk impatiently, looking around the room as if to prove that he wasn't waiting for someone. He certainly hadn't been sitting beside his computer for hours, reloading his email account as if a response would suddenly flicker to life.

Or at least, that was what he would insist any time his mother would come over and teasingly ask him what he was doing. She was a nice enough woman, but too nosy for Saiko's tastes; why couldn't she understand that Miho Azuki might be about to email him? Miho Azuki, the beautiful, kind, smart girl of his dreams. Miho Azuki, who apparently didn't know how to operate gmail!

He growled and shoved his laptop aside, instead pulling out a notebook. He flipped through page after page of his elaborate renditions of her gorgeous visage, some slightly altered to show Miho more artistically, but otherwise true to her image. Finally, he reached the page he was looking for: a page that was blank but for five words.

My love is

Funny

Attractive

He quickly added Nice, then hid it away, blushing. He wasn't certain exactly why he had begun writing it, being as it may have been the single most embarrassing thing that had ever existed; but now, he had decided it could be a daily challenge of sorts, to find one thing out about Azuki and write it down. So far, he hadn't really learned anything new, but he figured it would pay off in time.

Bored and agrieved, he turned his attention back to the computer, pulling up his browser (which was, by the way, not bing. Mashiro couldn't fathom why any person would ever want to use bing, but he felt the need to specify it whenever talking to friends or family, in case they got the wrong impression.) From there, he quickly logged on to , checking over his shoulder just in case his mother had walked into the room before scrolling through reviews.

He said scrolling instead of reading because he honestly didn't bother to do more than scan the beginning sentence before moving past it. He could care less about what the readers thought, because he already knew that every single one of them were his fans. Of course! Hell, even going by the titles he could tell that they adored every single one of his inspired works.

"Re: You amaze me, Saiko-kun!" Yup, he knew it.

"Re: Just wanted to say that I love your work!" What would he do with all these adoring fans?

"Re: Your stories are complete shit!" He couldn't help it that they loved him so much!

"Re: I loved your-" Wait, what was that last one?

Did this petty reviewer really say that his stories were complete shit? He reread the title multiple times, trying to see where the typo was. Surely they had made a mistake. After all, he knew the story they were reviewing quite well, and could say with some measure of pride that it was the greatest story of his career as a fanfiction writer.

And yet, this insolent little (he checked the username) 'totalchaos' dared to imply it was ill-written? His finger hovered over the review, aching to read the rest of the insult just so he could laugh at it; but he quickly removed his hand and exited the tab. After all, if he clicked on it, he would just be letting them win. Most likely, he was just a rabid fan trying to get Mashiro's attention, and the actual review would just say 'sorry! Just wanted you to read this. I actually totally love your stories.'

Yes, Mashiro comforted himself, of course that's what 'totalchaos' said. Duh.

To distract himself, he returned to his email, snarling when he saw that she still hadn't emailed him. He pulled out the notebook again, put it away, pulled up again, closed it, and was an overall mess for quite a while until he closed his laptop and jumped on his bed.

'Complete shit.' Could it be that his artful wordplay was why the reviewer was jealous of him? Or perhaps the complexity he imbued in his characters caused the philistine's envy?

Why couldn't Mashiro shake the imbecile's criticism from his head? He groaned, writhing around on his bed in fury. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing they got to him... But, he grudgingly acknowledged, they had. Something about the curtness of the 'shit' had affected him in a way no thousand adoring reviews had, and now he was filled with a burning insecurity. Well, not really; he was still ridiculously over-confident, but now he was less so, and it aggravated him.

"Moritaka, dinner's ready!" His mother called from the bottom of the stairs, startling him from his reverie. "Come downstairs!"

He sighed and plodded down the stairs, trying to hide his scowl.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked, unintentionally worsening his mood. "Did something happen?"

He dismissively shoveled food onto his plate before muttering, "Nothing. Thanks for the food."

She looked at him suspiciously but decided not to press the issue, instead refilling his plate despite his tacit objections. "You need to eat to stay strong, Mashiro! You shouldn't work so hard. Your uncle was always so stoic, and look where it got him! Six feet in the ground. Hmph."

Mashiro restrained the urge to glare at her, instead wolfing down his dinner. Within a minute, he placed down his plate, his family staring incredulously at the complete lack of food left on it.

"M-Mashiro, are you really alright? You never eat that quickly," his mother asked, placing it in the dishwasher.

"I'm fine," he groaned, returning to his room/lair. With a bit less ardor, he rechecked his email, rolling his eyes when he saw that she still hadn't emailed him. He supposed that he could initiate contact, but that's not what cool guys did! Cool guys made the girl chase after them, even if the girl didn't chase after them and just forgot they existed.

Seemingly unconciously, he re-opened his review box, staring daggers at totalchaos's review. He grimaced at it before shutting down his laptop and going to bed early. Well, more like prematurely lying in bed and plotting his revenge against totalchaos, but still. The actions were practically identical.

After an unclear amount of time, he fell into a tumultuous slumber, dreaming of the insolent brat he didn't even know.

First Miho, now totalchaos. The world was going mad, he decided amidst the fog of sleep.

My newest series! I hope you liked it :3 Totally not influenced by my fantasies about... Stuff... *dreamy eyes* oh right! Yes, I know Saiko is a total asshole right now, but I swear he will get nicer! And a whole lot gayer XD Please review, follow and/or favorite, and thanks as always for reading!

...um...the username...um...DON"T LOOK AT ME (^/\/\/\/\/\/^)


End file.
